


hands.

by zlabyya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Algerian Poetry, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Nostalgia, Poetry, muslim themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlabyya/pseuds/zlabyya
Summary: hands, childhood and (grand) parents.Or how almost everything was alright.





	hands.

**Author's Note:**

> hello !!  
> yet again thank you for giving a little of your time to read this!!  
> if i made some mistakes dont hesitate to let me know and i always appreciate some constructive criticism!

**_eight years old_**.gardening with my grandfather.

the sun browning our skin and thorns lacerating our **hands**.

his are calloused and brown spots are scattered across them.

mine are small with nails bitten to the blood.

result of bottled feelings

 

 

 ** _nine years old._** friday noon.

minarets calling both women and men to pray.

 _allahu akbar_.

i helped my grandmother make ta'am for the day.

 _ashhadou ana la ilaha ila allah_.

her left pinkie is crooked the way her heart has been since her son left her.

_ashhadu ana mhammada rasool allah._

a white headscarf wraps her head like a crown.

_haya 'ala salat._

she looks at me with warm brown eyes.

_haya 'ala al-falah_

our eyes curve the same way when we smile.

_allahu akbar_

_**i am nine years old and almost everything was alright.** _

 


End file.
